love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Mahoutsukai Hajimemashita!
is a single sung by Nico Yazawa. The song is also included in μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Hiroaki Suzuki. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-4943)' 'CD' # # # # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # Video PV by Lantis = Mahoutsukai Hajimemashita! starts playing at 1:32. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmaji= Hi hi hi! Nikkori shite mite yo Hi hi hi! Nikkori tte daiji damon Nayamu yori aseru yori nonbiri to ikimashou Nikko niko no mainichi Genki ippai ni natte hoshii kara Ryoute o ue ni unto nobite! Shinkokyuu ookiku ne nobi nobiru Kantan desho? Hai Todoke mahou egao no mahou Minna o shiawase ni Nikkori no mahou egao no mahou Namida sayonara Nikko nikko niko niko da yo Hora tanoshiku nare Kocchi mite kocchi mite "Tanoshiku na~re genki ni naare naare" Kocchi mite kocchi mite "Tanoshiku na~re genki ni nare" Waraimasho! Tenki joujou de nanka ukarechau Hashiri dashitai motto hayaku! Okurezu ni oikakete haya hayaku Tanjun desho? Ei Tsugi no jumon egao no jumon Minna de shiawase ni Nikkori no jumon egao no jumon Kyou mo ashita mo Nikko nikko niko niko da yo Hora ureshiku natta? (Doki!) (Ganbare!) Todoke mahou egao no mahou Minna o shiawase ni Nikkori no mahou egao no mahou Namida sayonara Nikko nikko niko niko da yo Hora tanoshiku nare Egao no mahou tsugi no mahou Todoke mahou minna o shiawase ni Egao no mahou tsugi no mahou Todoke mahou minna o shiawase ni |-| Kanji= Hi hi hi! にっこりしてみてよ Hi hi hi! にっこりって大事だもん 悩むより　焦るより　のんびりといきましょう にっこにこの毎日 元気いっぱいになって欲しいから 両手を上に　うんと伸びて! 深呼吸おおきくね　のびのびるー かんたんでしょ?　はいっ 届け魔法　笑顔のまほう みんなをしあわせに にっこりの魔法　笑顔のまほう なみださよなら にっこにっこにこにこーだよ ほら楽しくなれっ こっち見て　こっち見て “楽しくなーれっ　元気になあれ　なあれ” こっち見て　こっち見て “楽しくなーれっ　元気になれ” わらいましょ! 天気上々でなんか浮かれちゃう 走り出したい　もっと速く! 遅れずに追いかけて　はやはやくー たんじゅんでしょ?　えいっ 次の呪文　笑顔のじゅもん みんなでしあわせに にっこりの呪文　笑顔のじゅもん きょうもあしたも にっこにっこにこにこーだよ ほら嬉しくなった?（どきっ！） （がんばれー！） 届け魔法　笑顔のまほう みんなをしあわせに にっこりの魔法　笑顔のまほう なみださよなら にっこにっこにこにこーだよ ほら楽しくなれっ（にこっ！） 笑顔のまほう　次の魔法 届け魔法　みんなをしあわせに 笑顔のまほう　次の魔法 届け魔法　みんなをしあわせに |-| English= Hi hi hi! Try and smile Hi hi hi! Being able to smile is important Instead of worrying or rushing, let's take life easy A smile-filled everyday I want you to feel great, So raise both hands with an oomph! Take a deep breath, okay? Higher, higher Isn't it simple? Yeah! Sending you magic, the magic of a smile To make everyone happy A smiley magic, the magic of a smile Say good-bye to all your tears Here's a nico-nico smile! C'mon, have fun! Look here, look here "Have fun, feel better, better!" Look here, look here "Have fun, feel better" Let's laugh! The weather's perfect, I'm getting excited I want to run, even faster! Chase after me, don't take your time!　Hurry, hurry Isn't it simple? Yeah! The next spell, a smile's spell So we'll all be happy together A smiley spell, a smile's spell Today and tomorrow, too Here's a nico-nico smile! See, aren't you happy now? (bang!) (Do your best!) Sending you magic, the magic of a smile To make everyone happy A smiley magic, the magic of a smile Say good-bye to all your tears Here's a nico-nico smile! C'mon, have fun! The magic of a smile, the next magic Sending you magic, to make everyone happy The magic of a smile, the next magic Sending you magic, to make everyone happy Gallery Single Scans= Nozomi Nico Otome Shiki Ren'ai Juku.jpg Live Performances *μ's New Year Love Live! 2013 *μ's 3rd Anniversary Love Live! References Category:Lyrics Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Μ's Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Nico Yazawa